Dog Daze
"Dog Daze" is a MarioFan2009 story made in April 2019. Script NOTICE: The story may not have swearing in it. It starts off with a newspaper that says "PENSACOLA'S FIRST EVER DOG SHOW! COME SEE IT NOW!". It then shows a huge dog show theatre like place where a ton of SFU characters are entering in. In the inside, it shows a sign saying "MULTIPLE TRAINED DOGS!" and "CAN DO THINGS PEOPLE CAN DO!". It then shows a dog tweeting like a bird in a cage. Another scene shows a dog laying eggs like a chicken. The eggs hatch and puppies come out of them. Another dog is seen acting like a Canadian mounted police officer while howling. Another one shows... a hot dog... Crash Bandicoot is outside of the dog show theatre. Crash Bandicoot: Ok! Looks like I've got everything set for this dog show! I hope people will enjoy this play! MarioFan2009 is seen gurgling down mouthwash for some reason. Crash Bandicoot: Um, MarioFan2009? MarioFan2009: (In a deep tone voice) Yes? Crash Bandicoot: Why are you gurgling mouthwash over here? MarioFan2009's eyes turn red. MarioFan2009: Cliffhangers... everywhere... CLIFFHANGERS!!!!! Crash Bandicoot: Calm down! Maybe you can see the dog show going on in the theatre! MarioFan2009: Yeah... I need to get my mind off of it... He then enters the theatre tired and angered at the same time. Crash Bandicoot: What's up with him? It goes back into the dog show theatre and a drunk booze dog is seen singing "How dry I am" while hiccuping. On his third hiccup, he hiccups multiple times before laughing. A few minutes pass by and the dog show is set up. A sign comes on that says "THE SCOTTIES". Two black dogs are seen on the stage doing a Scottish dance. As soon as it ends, the crowd cheers and the curtains close on them. A sign then shows up that says "THE RUSSIAN DOG DANCE". Two white hounds wearing Russian hats come in. They then start dancing around while cheering at a few stops. Soon as it ends, two black puppies are revealed to have been their hats the whole time. They all run off while the crowd cheers. Rh390110478: I'm enjoying this so far! CuldeeFell13: Looks like dogs have more talent then cats do! High and Grodo: HEY!! Singing Cat: You haven't seen nothing yet! Jewels: Yeah! CuldeeFell13: Well skedaddle buds! Willoughby: Yeah! This is my party! It then goes back to the show. A sign then comes up that says "DOG EAT DOG". A white and black puppy is seen holding a hot dog. He then puts it in his mouth and eats it whole as the crowd cheers while the curtains then appear. A sign is seen that says "LITTLE MAN, YOU HAD A BUSY DAY". The curtains open and it shows a exhausted puppy gasping for breath smiling while the audience laughs and cheers. The curtains then closes on the puppy. A sign is seen that says "PRAIRIE DOGS". A Guitar is heard playing and the curtains open to show REAL prairie dogs singing. Meanwhile, the fat booze dog is seen looking at the show in disgust. Booze Dog: (Howls drunkly) Suddenly, his mouth then gets shut with a jar. The booze dog looks at the audience in as to what even happened. The prairie dogs are seen continuing to sing while howling. The booze dog is seen trying to get the jar off his mouth and then falls into a box that is filled with toys for some reason. When he comes out, skates are seen on his feet. He struggles to get off of them. Every time he tries, he falls on the ground. Once he gets up, he skates uncontrollably move him around and on to the performance stage. The prairie dogs however were done with their song before the booze dog could even arrive. A loud crash is heard to their left. The booze dog is seen on the floor hiccuping. He gets himself up only for him to have his legs fall on the ground. Then, he puts his mouth in his back and gets himself up slowly. Once he manages to, he falls again on his chin! The booze dog is angered trying to think, while he does, he angered punches his rear end to fall on the ground as well. The screen transitions to a shy dog who does not know how to preform properly. He tries to hide but is pushed back into the stage. A whistle is then heard. Shy Dog: Uhh, Mary had a little lamb! It's fleece was white as snow! He then looks at his master to the right. Shy Dog: Awww this is silly! The person off screen throws a book at his head causing him to look at he audience angered while he continues to recite "Mary had a little lamb". Meanwhile, reciting is heard in the background while the booze dog eventually gets himself back up. Suddenly, his skates then cause him to bump into a box and it cracks open. The box says "FLEA CIRCUS". Fleas then start coming out of the box flying around. While the dog is seen continuing on reciting, a flea flies on his head. He tries to get rid of it while talking but then it gets into his skin. Shy Dog: And everywhere the child went, the lamb was sure to go! He starts itching himself. Shy Dog: (With a more faster voice) He followed her to school one day and broke the teacher's rule! Oohhh! What a time they had that day at school! AND THAT'S ALL FOR YOU! He then leaves to his left as curtains then appear while the screen fades out. Meanwhile, the booze dog is seen looking to his right in shock. It shows MULTIPLE fleas in his booze drunk with booze liquid everywhere. Four fleas are seen in one row singing... Fleas: (High pitched voice) ��How dry I aaaaammm! (Hiccup) Nobody knoooowws! (Hiccup) How dry I aaaaaam! (Hiccup) Nooo booodyyy even knoooooooowssss!�� The fleas then collapse on the floor slowly drunk as it irises out on them. Trivia Coming soon Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Show Dogs Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Fleas Episodes Category:Booze Dog Episodes Category:Prairie Dogs Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Singing Cat Episodes Category:Willoughby Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Jewels the Cat Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program